


The Power Within a Rabbit

by Lyerferv



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Holding Hands, Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyerferv/pseuds/Lyerferv
Summary: Rimi and Tae are on a date at Tsugumi's cafe, and things soon escalate between them.
Relationships: Hanazono Tae/Ushigome Rimi
Kudos: 3





	The Power Within a Rabbit

Today was the perfect day for a date, and that was what Rimi and Tae were doing. It was lunchtime on a sunny day, and they both decided to have it at Tsugumi's family café. Rimi put down her cup of tea, and started a friendly conversation with Tae.

"So O-Tae-chan, do you enjoy being on this date with me?"

Tae looked up from her phone, locking her eyes with those of her girlfriend, and set down her cup of coffee.

"Of course I enjoy being on this date with you! You're the best girlfriend ever!!"

Rimi started blushing lightly, since she had never gotten used to getting compliments from Tae. With the biggest smile that Rimi could do, she replied to Tae's compliment.

"Awww, you're too sweet O-Tae-chan! I love being your girlfriend as well!"

The couple sat there, peering into each other's eyes, surrounding themselves with each other's love, until Tsugumi walked over to their table and snapped them out of their trance.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two in the moment, but I was wondering if you'd like anything else."

The two quickly looked over to Tsugumi, standing next to them with a big smile on her face. After a few seconds of pure silence, Tae finally responds to Tsugumi's question.

"Actually, could we get two honey lemon cheesecakes please?"

"Coming right up!" Tsgumi said with the biggest smile the couple have ever seen, before walking off to get their order.

After Tsugumi had left, Rimi and Tae went back to staring into each other's eyes, admiring each other. 

"Hey Rimi, I think I really want to kiss you right now."

"O-Tae-chan!! We can do that later at my place, but I don't think we should do it here!"

"Oh come on Rimi, we're the only ones here in the café, and I don't think Tsugumi will mind if we do it."

Rimi thought more about what Tae had just said. Would Tsugumi not mind them kissing? Since nobody else was around to see them, Rimi thought it would be okay to have maybe one kiss.

"I guess we can kiss right now, but it has to be quick, alright?"

Tae nodded. She understood that Rimi didn't want to get caught in the act, so she would just do one kiss and that's it. 

They both leaned in, their lips only millimeters away from each other. They were hesitant for the first few seconds, but they soon kissed each other gently, letting their bodies relax to enjoy the moment. The moment lasted for a few seconds, before Rimi broke off from Tae's lips and sat back upright.

"That felt lovely, didn't it Rimi?"

"Yes... Yes it did O-Tae-chan. it's one of the best feelings that I have ever had."

A few minutes later, Tsugumi comes walking back holding two beautiful pieces of honey lemon cheesecake.

"Here you go guys! I hope you enjoy it!"

"Thank you Tsugumi!" The couple replied.

"O-Tae-chan, could I ask you something real quick?"

"Sure thing Tsugumi, what do you want to ask me?"

Tsugumi's expression on her face quickly changed. She went from having a big smile on her face, to looking a bit more... concerned with something.

"Have you ever thought about getting a room?"

Tae was fast to connect 2 and 2 together, and realized that Tsugumi must've seen her while kissing Rimi. There really wasn't anything else to do except confess to the action.

"So you saw me and Rimi kissing, is that correct?"

"Yes, that's right. I thought you would've done that while you guys were alone, but... oh well."

The two were embarrassed. They had been caught by Tsugumi kissing without them knowing she was even there. They were both lost of words, and they just stood there while Tsugumi kept standing next to them. 

Eventually, Tsugumi responded to them again.

"Did I make you guys a bit uncomfortable? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that at all! All I ask is that maybe you guys try to make it... less obvious, alright?

The two nodded their heads, and Tsugumi calmly left after, regaining the big smile on her face. 

The two sat there, eating their cheesecakes. The mood had drastically shifted from one end to the other. However, it didn't stay this way for long before Rimi tried to lift the mood up again. 

"O-Tae-chan, could you open your mouth for a second?

Tae looked up, confused. Why would Rimi want Tae's mouth open right now? Tae followed her girlfriend's request and opened her mouth. In the matter of seconds, Tae sees Rimi take a piece of her cheesecake and put it in Tae's mouth.

The combination of the sweetness of honey with the mild sourness of the lemon was perfect. Tae decided to repeat this process with her girlfriend, and fed her a big piece of cheesecake, just for her. 

After they had finished with their desserts, they decided that it was time to go. They both got up from their seats, pushed them in, and left the table. Tsugumi saw the two leaving and reminded them of something. 

"Don't worry about paying guys, it's my treat!" 

"Thanks for the snack, Tsugumi!" They both replied. 

While grabbing each other's hands, they left Tsugumi's café and started deciding where to go next.

"So Rimi, where do you want to go next? We can go anywhere, the mall, the cinema, anywhere! Or... we can head back to your home."

"I'm kinda sleepy already, so why don't we go to my house?"

"Sure thing! Whatever you like!"

With the conclusion to lunchtime, the two begin walking back to Rimi's home. So much happened during that short period of time, and it was pretty embarrassing getting caught by the whole-hearted Tsugumi. However, within Rimi's home, they can kiss and cuddle however much they want, and nobody would see them. 

Within Rimi's home, practically anything could happen. 

**Author's Note:**

> It feels nice writing again! As always, supportive criticism is greatly appreciated!  
> From yours truly, Lyerferv.
> 
> (Due to personal reasons, I will no longer be referred to by the online alias of Potate. Please refer to me as Lyerferv from now on, or unless said otherwise.)
> 
> I hope I can keep bringing content to make you guys smile!


End file.
